Everlasting Love
by Casifire
Summary: Misaki is normal college student and his best friend is a vampire Koizumi. One day Misaki is coming from the work and and something happens to him. Usagi is heartbroken By Takahiro who introduced his future wife to him. What will happen when Usagi make's a wish for impossible? Rated M for language, abuse and for the lemon.
1. Pilot

**Hello! This is my very first fanfic and it will be rated M for the safety and future lemon :) I am finnish a.k.a my native language is not english and I may be dyslexic(I'm doing the test when I go back school) so please remeber that.**** E****njoy the story. **

Everlasting love

Misaki Satou was a normal 18 year old college student who lived alone with his friend Koizumi. Everyone thought that they were a couple since they were always together where ever they were. But the thoughts of them were far off from the truth. Misaki and Koizumi were not a couple, just friends and they most certainly were not normal. Misaki is still normal human being but Koizumi is an 18 year old vampire and she had a plan to transform Misaki into one the day he graduates from college. But Misaki asked to wait until he falls in love with someone so he doesen't have to be careful with the one he loves all the time from hurting his loved one. Koizumi agreed to this since she remembers not too long ago when she killed her boyfriend after she was transformed. Koizumi then decided to give up on love. Misaki is afraid to fall in love because he doesn't want to end up like Koizumi.

"Misaki! Get up! We are going to be late if you don't get up NOW!" Koizumi yelled from down the hall pissed. Misaki groaned and got up from the bed and was ready to yell back at his friend but was too tired do so. Misaki put on a normal white t-shirt and normal blue jeans. Misaki took his bag from the floor and got out of his room. Koizumi was waiting for him already dressed up in a pink white striped shirt and black skinny jeans on and had converses already on her foot getting ready to walk to Mitsuhashi University five kilometers away. "Could be any louder" Misaki said sarcastically and put on his shoes. "Well pardon me I don't want to be late from demon Kamijou's class!" Koizumi yelled.

Misaki knew how Demon Kamijou could be if anyone fell asleep during his class or being late. "Well let's get going on then shall we, Koizumi" Misaki said. "Today you have to walk home alone Koizumi since I have to work after school. Rent doesn't pay itself you know". Misaki said." I pay the rent too you know!" Koizumi yelled. She had temper." I know, I know but you also could help leaning up the house little bit you know" Misaki said. "I would but I also need to study as well because I plan to graduate in three years" Koizumi said. She was easily pissed off but she always answered back no matter what. That's why she and Kamijou hated each other. Her life use to be so simple before transforming into this monster who killed her parents and her boyfriend. "Misaki-kun are you sure that you want to become like me?" Koizumi asked. "I don't want you to bury me when I die" Misaki said. He hated being a burden to others. "Misaki. I don't want to be the one who makes you killing machine" Koizumi said. Misaki didn't want to kill people of course but he thought it would be better if he and Koizumi could be friends together till the end of time. "I know what I want besides, as I said I don't want to become vampire before I found love and that could take years" Misaki knew founding love would be hard for him. Even though he was nice and all girls never shoved interest in him or him to girls. _"Maybe I'm… gay?" _Misaki thought and then freaked out _"I most certainly am not gay!" _Misaki thought to himself. "Questioning your sexuality Miki-chan?" Koizumi teased. She had seen Misaki oftenly questiong his sexuality so she regonised always when Misaki was thinking he was gay. "I am not!" Misaki said pissed "Koizumi would you date me if we weren't friends?" Misaki asked. "You know I already have given up on love so there is no reason ask but no I wouldn't date you. I simply would date more masculine guys no offence. Besides you are the best friend that a girl could have you know" Koizumi explained. "Misaki we're here" Koizumi pointed out and pointed at the university. "Oh, I didn't realize we walked here so fast" I said. "No Misaki, you just don't ever get use to the fact that we walk so fast here since we take the shortcut here" Koizumi said smirking at me. She is always like this. Thinks she is so clever all the time and the best. Why is she is like this? I don't know. Was I offended what she said to me? Little of course but she says always the truth so I was grateful for that fact. "Good luck on Demon Kamijou's class today and on the rest day. See you later Misaki!" Koizumi said heading off to other side of the school. And I was heading to the literature class just hoping that professor Yoh was keeping the class today but it was, as always, very unlikely since he is very lazy I heard from one student. I don't remember his name. But his friends called Shino-san. That's all I know. That Kamijou takes literature way too seriously. It's nearly impossible to score the highest grade in his tests or what so ever he calls them. And the fact that he throws books, pencils, eraser or anything he can get hold of. Let's just hope that I don't fall asleep on his class like that one time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Akihiko's POV)

"This is Kaijawara Manami and we've decided to get married!" Takahiro exclaimed. Honestly I don't know what I see in him but God I love him. I've been there for him for what 10 years since his family died and when his little brother disappeared. I have loved him always and this is how he repays me? By showing me that I can never have him. I see from him his eyes when he looks at Manami-san how much he truly loves her. I guess I just have to fake it. "Congratulations Takahiro! She is very lucky to have you" I say trying to hide my despise to that woman. "Thanks Usagi. I wanted to you to meet her first!" Takahiro exclaimed. I feel honored and hurt at the same time. I have been there for him all these years and he hasn't noticed anything? But the fact that I'm such a great friend for him that he wanted to introduce her to me first is great. "Well Me and Kaijawara are heading out to tell her parents now. And Usagi, if you ever see Misaki please tell me" He said and left with _her_. Misaki was Takahiro's little brother who disappeared when he was thirteen. Nobody knows what happened to him. He literally disappeared into thin air the day after his thirteenth birthday. I have been looking for him for Takahiro since the day he went missing thinking that my people (The Demons) had something to do with it but it appears that they weren't. Demos are known in the supernatural world for kidnapping people and leaving no traces behind. But then when I found out that it wasn't them I was back to square one. Hoping to find anything that would lead me after Misaki's kidanppers and finding that green eyed boy and try to make Takahiro fall in love with me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Misaki's POV)

The day was finally over and I was heading back home. I managed the demons class and the rest of the day at university and today was simple day at the café since Tuesdays were always very laid back days. _"All I want to do is go home and go to sleep, but of course I still need to do the homework that I got". _Luckily all I need to pay is the rent since I got the orphan collar ship. I don't know what happened to my parent's or then I don't remember since it happened when I was very young. I wish I would knew their name's at least. I was raised at the orphanage. All I have left from my past is my name is Misaki. My mom or dad wrote it down in my clothes so they knew what to call me at the orphanage. The earliest memories that I have from that place are that someone called Kusama-san came and visited all the children there. I was there at the corner sitting since I was really shy. "Hi! I'm Nowaki Kusama and you are?" He came and asked "I'm Misaki" I said. "Nice to meet you Misaki. How old are you?" he asked. "14" I said. "and what happened to your parent's?" He asked the last question. "I son't know. I really can't remember." I said sadly. "I'm sorry. Not knowing is the worst part, but Misaki everything will someday turn better. I promise." he said and went to play with the little one's over at the play corner. That's my earliest memory of everything. There is nothing I can remember before that before I noticed I was at some park that was empty. _"I must have been my thoughts so much that I Didn't realize I was here" _I turned around but then I noticed two people just standing behind me and one of them had a knife. "Give us all your money and we won't hurt your pretty little face" the one on the left said. I was scared I didn't know what to do and I had no money on me. So basically I was screwed. "I don't have any money on me, I swear!" I said to them. "Let's try this again. Give us all you got and we won't hurt you. The one on the right said. The one holding the knife. "As I said I don't have anything except books. See?" I showed them my backpack. But before I knew it the one who had the knife stabbed me in my stomach. They ran and I was there in a shock and the pain was starting to kick in and I fell to the ground. I was hyperventilating real badly and then I noticed the blood and I fainted. _"Someone, anyone, help… me…"._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

(Akihiko's POV)

What a quiet night at Tokyo. So rare to be able to walk around a public park and see no one in there doing what human's do usually. It was perfect to clear my thoughts after what happened today. And it was great to get the feelings what I had walking down in a quiet park for my new book. But still it had been a long day. Takahiro is getting married to that woman. I am glad for him to find someone that he loves but still. It was hurtful to know that I was never good enough for him. Now I at least have material what is it like to be rejected. I wish it would rain so that I could cry. I hated showing weakness to anyone out there. I saw a bench far a head so I decided to go and rest my feet for little while and then head back at my condo. I didn't call it a home because I never have felt a single piece of love in that home. _"Wishing the impossible will never work no matter how much you wish for it to come true. I just wish to find the one for me. The one who will love me back as much as I love him"_. "Anyone… help… please…". I heard someone. "Hello where are you?" I answered. "Help… me…. please" there it was again. I walked to see what was behind the tree and there he was. A boy. Very injured one. _"I asked for love… is this him? The one for me? a perfectly normal human boy?"_. I snapped out of it and I ran nest to him. "You will be just fine. I promise to you. As long as I am right here next to you everything will be fine. If you can please say your name?" I asked him. "My… name…?" He asked from me. He was bleeding heavily so I looked at his stomach. It seems like… no he _was_ stabbed directly into his stomach. _"It seems like I could heal it with the powers that I have in human world" _I thought a looking at the wound. "Mis…" He said. I put my tie on to the wound to slow down the bleeding. "My… name… is…" He stuttered. "Yes? Your name is?" I asked him trying to get an answer out of him. "Misaki…Satou" He said. "Misaki. As I promised to you, you will be just fine." I said as I took him in my arms as took my wings out and flew back into my home.

**So? what do you think of the very first chapter? I think it was ok especially for my first fanfic. Please R&R and tell me what you think about it and is there anything that should change. See you next time!**


	2. Waking up

Everlasting Love

Chapter 2: "Waking up"

It's impossible. Wishing for love has never worked, but here I am, looking at Misaki who was stabbed last night. I found him after I wished for love behind a tree. He is very feminine for a male but it suits him. He is very beautiful. I think… I am falling for him already. I just hope that he could fall for me. _"No I refuse to lose someone that I love once again"_. I healed his wounds with the powers that I have here in human world. He just needs some time to him for him heal properly. I heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I asked annoyed. "It's me, Aikawa sensei. Let me in" _Aikawa_? "What are you doing here, the manuscript is nowhere near ready to be published. At least 200 more pages and I am halfway through." I said to her pointing out the fact how early I was in writing the manuscript. "I know but I think or the publishers think that we need another one of your BL novels, sensei" Aikawa said. "I'm so sorry Aikawa but all I have now is sorrow after losing Takahiro forever" I said to her. "What happened Usami?" She asked. "I realized he would never fall in love with me". Aikawa looked sadly but relieved at me "I'm glad that you realized it so you can try to find the one for. The one that will actually fall in love with you and love you back as much as you love him". Aikawa was smart but sometimes way too emotional and she can wonder of into her own minds. "Aikawa come out of the hallway already. You've been standing there for a while now. I bet you want some tee" I said to her and then she realized how long they had talked in the hallway. Aikawa took her shoes off and followed Akihiko to the kitchen where he put the water boiling. Aikawa took out the tee from the cabinet and then she saw Misaki lying on the couch. "Akihiko who is that?" She asked as she moved towards Misaki. "I saved him last night when I found him stabbed behind a tree. He was asking for help as I was sitting on bench resting my feet. I healed with the powers that I have here in human world" I explained to her. She knows that I am a demon because she is one too but the good kind of. The ones that don't cause in harm to anyone. Except Aikawa isn't always very nice to me when I'm late from or gone way over the deadline. "He is a pure human you know Akihiko. I can sense it from him. No sort of supernatural involved with him. Just… pure human. Haven't seen one of his kind for a very long time. You must keep him safe Akihiko. Hes' kind of people is very wanted in the supernatural world. He would make a very strong werewolf or a vampire." She pointed out. I didn't even realize he was a pure human and I've been looking at him nearly twelve hours. Then he suddenly moved. I ran to him. He opened up his eyes. They were beautiful. The perfect emerald eyes. They suited him perfectly, he looked like an angel. Perfect one. "Where am I?" He asked very tiredly as he tried to get up. "Don't get up. You're still very hurt Misaki" I said to him. "Where am I and do I know you?" He asked. "_So innocent"_ I thought. "You're at my house. My name is Usami Akihiko. You don't know me but I saved your life last night. You were stabbed at the park couple miles away from here." I explained to him. "What?! I was stabbed?!" He panicked. Then he flipped out. "Why can't I remember anything?!" He screamed. "I don't remember my name or remember anything of my past?!" I looked at him confused then it realized to me. He must have hit his head to somewhere or then it must be some sort of a shock. "Calm down Misaki. Before you blacked out last night you were able to tell me your name so we can find out who you are, but for now I suggest you to take it easy. As I said you were stabbed last night and I was able to heal the wound but you still have blood loss. So I suggest you to lie down and calm down as well. Your name is Misaki Satou so all we have to do is go to human registry and find your information. It shouldn't be that hard since not many boys are named Misaki" I said to him. "Hi I'm Eri Aikawa if you wondered. I work as an editor so my job is to make sure that Usami-sensei does his work as supposed" she clared at me as saying the last sentence. "I hope during the time that you're staying here you could also watch after him to make sure that he does his work." Aikawa begged from Misaki. "Uhh…. I'll do that. Don't worry." Misaki said calming Aikawa down. "Well Usami-sensei I need to go. You are not the only author I have to persuade. I have other people to help as well" She said and left in a hurry. She left me and Misaki all alone to have a conversation about what we are going to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Misaki's P.O.V)

There I was just sitting on a couch staring at Usami Akihiko who was apparently some sort of a writer. When I was sleeping I heard them talking about some BL novel, whatever that means, I just wanna get to know him little better. "Misaki, do you want some tee?" he asked. "Umm sure Usami-san" I answered to him. "Please call me Akihiko" He said to me. "Ummm sure… Akihiko" I said to him nervously. "If you want something to read there are books over at the self across the room" he said. I decided to go see if there were any BL novels there that I had heard him and Aikawa-san talk about. There were lots of books to choose from. I noticed one of those BL novels. _"Love in the council room" _I read the title. I opened the book from a random page and was not prepared for the shock I was in for after reading one page. It was an erotic novel about two men… doing it! Takahiro and Usagi. I realized it was Akihiko and some other guy who he is in love with him. I was disgusted with the book. I never expected to read something like that. "So what you think of the book" He was smirking behind my back. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?! YOU'RE A HOMO!" I yelled at his face. "Yes of course but trust me I don't love that man anymore. He broke my heart and I already have found someone else that I am already falling in love with." he said to me. "Ummm… I'm so sorry… I don't what came over me… maybe it reminded me of something that happened in my past…" I said. "I's okay Misaki. I'm not mad" He said and walked over to the couch. "You wan't tee Misaki?" He asked. "Sure" I responded. "So how long I am going to be here"? "As long till your wound is healed and you have somewhere to go back" he responded. "Let's just hope that I recover my memories back. Otherwise I don't want to go back to someone who I don't know at all" I said blushing. Somehow he was only security that I had during the moment I didn't want to let go of it. "It's fine to me. You are more that okay to stay here" He said smiling. Then his phone rang "Hello this is Akihiko, how can I help you?" He said to the phone. "Takahiro I didn't expect you to call. So what's the matter?" He said. That must be the guy who broke Akihiko's heart. I hope I don't ever get to meet him. He sounds so cruel. Akihiko loved him for ten years and he never noticed anything? What an idiot. "So you're coming over next month to talk to me? Can't you say it one the phone?" Akihiko responded. "Okay then see you next month" Akihiko said and closed the phone. "Is he the Takahiro?" I asked him. "Yes. He never noticed the feelings that I had for him for ten years. Then he introduced me to his future wife firstly." He said as he sipped his tee. "What a Jerk!" I yelled and it startled Akihiko. "How can someone be such an airhead to not notice if someone has loved him for ten years and then introduces the one that he loves to you and was glad?! Did he not see the sorrow in your eyes that moment when he told he was marrying that girl?" I was pissed off to this Takahiro who did this. How can someone be so heartless? I started crying so I ran over to the wall and hid my face. I didn't want to show him how weak I was. "Misaki" He said my name. "I told you I am falling for someone else already. Now I am sure that I love him." He said to me. I turned around and looked at him. "No need to cry. Sometimes you need to get your heart broken to be able to see the one for you." He said comforting me. "I'm so sorry Akihiko. I can't stop crying once I started." I apologized to him. "No need to apologize to me Misaki." He said and grapped my hand. He tilted my head down and kissed me. I just stared at him as he kissed me. Eventually I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then the kiss stopped. ""Misaki. The one that I love is you" He said to me and hugged me. The words started echoing in my head. _"The one that I love is you, Misaki"_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Koizumi's P.O.V)

Misaki is missing. He has not come home it has been over a day. I was on my way to police station to report a missing person. After that I needed to make my way to the demons' headquarter, where they watched over humans, vampires, werewolves and everyother supernatural being and nekos. Misaki was last seen at his work place and then he just disappeared. I just have to hope vampires haven't found him once again. If they have I will always save Misaki from that hell hole like last time. "Hello miss can I help you, officer came to me and asked. "Yes I am here to file a missing person. My friend Misaki Satou hasn't been seeing after he last night left from work. He has big green eyes, brown hair around the length to his shoulder, he is 18 years old. Here's a picture of him." I shoved to the officer as he wrote everything down. "Okay miss I'll report him as missing person and tell everyone to keep eyes open if they see anyone who suit's the description." Officer said and left. I left as well on my way to talk to the demons if they had any information where Misaki could be held as captive. I knew one thing. Misaki never left without telling anyone and he definitely would not miss the demon Kamijou's class. I ran though the dark side of tokio over to the Demons' headquarters. "Open up! It's an Emergency!" I yelled at the door which magically opened up. I ran up there and when talked to the Head demon of earth, Haruhiko Usami. "My friend has gone missing and it is very important we find him as soon as possible" I explained to him. "Who is he and why is it important that we find him?" He demanded an answer. "Misaki Satou is a rare one. A pure human and vampires may have captured him once again. So I want inform to you to help me find him. It is very important vampires don't catch him and turn him into a killing machine. If that happens we are fucked." I explained to him. "Very well. What do you have to offer for me?" He asked from. Demons (almost everyone) wanted something for return while making a deal. "I'll become one your warriors, if we find him." I said to him. "Deal" he said and we shook hands. After I got the mark of demon deal. The mark is permanent and it shoves the deal is on as long as both of the followers follow the rules of the deal. I had one already. I made the deal with Haruhiko's father, Fuyuhiko. After I killed my family and my boyfriend I went to talk to him and made a deal. If I ever drank even a drop of blood, I would be killed. I would make Misaki's life eternal with the one who he loves and make him happy as I die. That is my plan I plan to use it. That's why Misaki is so important. A drop of blood and I die. And I want it to be pure humans blood. A.k.a Misaki's blood.


	3. Love is home

**I hate school. Because of it I don't have as much time to write becasue after when I come home I am way too tired to write. But now I have 9 dyas of freedom so here is the new chapter. I do not own junjou romantica. I only won the story and KoizumixVladimir. So enjoy.**

Everlasting love chapter 3: Love is home

It has been a week since I started living at Akihiko-sans condo. It is huge, maybe a bit too huge. In my mind this was way too much for one person but by the time that I have gotten know him, I think this condo represents him. He is very famous author, Usami Akihiko, graduated from Teito University, top of his class of course, lived in England when he was a child for ten years and he's... gay and says he is in love with me.

"Misaki!" I heard Aikawa calling me from Akihiko's office. I walked there carefully since my wound hadn't yet healed properly but it was healing. I opened the door to his office where Aikawa was having a tantrum. "AKIHIKO I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN AT ALL THE MANUSCRIPT AND IT HAS BEEN TWO MONTHS" Aikawa was upset and ready to explode already then but Akihiko just had to open his mouth "Aikawa. I have a life besides being an author doesn't mean me working 24/7 for one book. I suggest you to as well get a life outside work" he said with a straight face. "Akihiko Usami. I will leave you alone for three weeks but when I come back I expect that the manuscript will be ready for publishers" Aikawa exclaimed and she left the condo.

"Misaki" I said as I grapped him and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't protest at all but of course I caught him off guard. I pushed him into the couch and started kissing him passionately. He slipped a moan through the kisses as. "A-Akihiko-San... No..." I heard him beg but in reality I knew he wanted more. I bit his ear and as expecting he gave a moan. Then next thing I notice is him pushing me off and holding his wound.

"Why didn't you tell me that it still hurts? I could heal it you know." I said and hugged him. "I didn't want to bother you. You have done so much for me already. A complete stranger" he said trying to hide his growing blush.

"Misaki, you are not a stranger to me, you're my loved one." As I said Misaki's eyes widened up I kissed him gently and healed his wound. "You didn't have to do that Akihiko. Waste your powers on me" Misaki said.

"Misaki, nothing that has anything to do with you is defiantly not a waste. Why you ask? Because I love you" I said meaning every word. Misaki's blush was growing even wider.

"Want to go out on a date with me Misaki?" I asked. He was surprised. "Um... sure" he mumbled. I smiled at him and went to find something proper him to wear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WHERE IS HE?!" Koizumi was screaming as he was choking a vampire on the wall "Who?! We haven't kidnapped anyone lately!" The vampire screamed.

"MISAKI. An 18 year old college student who disappeared week ago!" Koizumi was ready to kill. "Koizumi? You took him away from us four years ago. You must remember that we take only children because of their purity" the vampire explained.

"I know Vladimir, I was one of yours" Koizumi looked at Vladimir with anger.

"Koizumi, I'm very sorry about the fact that I made you into one of us but I couldn't let them kill you when you turned 18 because I love you" Koizumi looked away from Vladimir and tried to leave but Vladinir tackled Koizumi and was on top of her.

"Koizumi I tooked you away because the day I saw you leaving school when you were fourteen, with a black eye. I just knew I knew I had to save you" Vladimir said and kissed Koizumi.

Koizumi kissed him back and pulled him in for a much deeper kiss. But then Koizumi stopped the kiss and got up.

"Vladimir we can't keep on doing this. I don't want to end up falling in love again and killing the person I love." Koizumi explained as she tried to left but ended up in the arms of Vladimir's strong hands. "You can't kill me Koizumi or should I say Svetlana?" Vladimir said as he moved my hair away from my neck. And saw the mark.

"Svetlana... no... no...No! You made a devil's deal! WHY?!" Vladimir screamed in complete anger "weren't you taught to never do a devil's deal?!' Svetlana fell to the ground hands on her eyes "I don't have a choice. As long as Misaki is missing somewhere out there I don't have a fucking choice!"

"Svetlana... you're a smart girl, you must have had made a loop hole so that you can make out of the deal" Vladimir explained.

"As long as I find Misaki before them I don't need to join Haruhiko's army" Svetlana explained. "I'll help you find him" Vladimir said and left running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Akihiko... this is way too much..." Misaki explained as he was putting on a suit for a date with Akihiko.

"Misaki, when you love someone you're willing to do anything for them, no matter the cost" Akihiko said and kissed Misaki lightly.

Misaki started heavily blushing but sat down holding his head. "Misaki... I'm here to get you out of this place. These people are dangerous. I'm Koizumi by the way. You can trust me forever to be there for you"

"Misaki are you okay?" Akihiko questioned Misaki. "I think I remembered something or someone." Misaki said and started drawing the face of he saw in the flashback. The person was platinum blonde, had very sharp facial features and ice cold eyes. "She says she saved me from very dangerous people" Misaki explained.

"I have seen her somewhere as well. Well think of it later but now let's go to that date of ours shall we?" Akihiko said and walked out of the condo hand in hand with Misaki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you live here Svetlana" Vladimir pointed out as we entered mine and Misaki's apartment. It wasn't too small but it wasn't the biggest but it was enough.

Svetlana didn't answer him back but started walking towards Mistake's room. It hasn't been touched at all since he disappeared.

"The scent is still pretty strong considering the fact he has been missing a week. It won't be too hard for me to find him. Unless he is currently being protected" Vladimir explained.

"Then nobody can't find him unless the demon is killed" Svetlana explained.

"Do you have any idea where we should start looking for him Svetlana?" Vladimir asked.

"It's Koizumi but he was last seen at the cafe. I think 50 minutes of walk away. Let's go through the route that he uses always to come home and lets look if there is any shady business around there" Koizumi explained and started walking outside, Vladimir behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We went to the beach, watched a movie and went eating. Now we are on a Ferris wheel. Akihiko is an amazing person but if he loves me already this much I wonder if I can return the love that he has for me.

I do like him but I don't know if I have fallen in love with him yet.

"Misaki, you know that I can read you like an open book. What are wondering?" Akihiko asked

"Err... It really is nothing. Don't worry yourself with it" I told him.

"What if I want to worry myself, Misaki?" He said. Stupid piece of an author and his demon powers. I guess I have to tell him.

"I've been wondering these... feelings that I have... for you" I tried to say it with confident but I couldn't even look him in the eyes while telling him this.

"Misaki" he said and I looked up and then he kissed me. "You are the most honest person I know. That is one of the reasons I love you" he explained.

"You use the sentence I love you too much" I told him.

"No I don't" he said.

Then our ride came to an end and we walked to his car... hand in hand.

**Gyaa! I'm in love with Usagi and Misaki. so sad it has to be valentines day and I'm a yaoi fangirl... anyway I'll be publishin on valentines day two oneshots. one Lemon and one T-rated oneshot because my friend doesen't like lemon... She is crazy I know. If you have anything to say just say it. I appriciate every review, bad, good or advacing review. Happy valentines day's eve!**


End file.
